Small Town
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: Alfred had to meet his new younger brother! A blond green-eyed boy with sweet smile named Arthur. Now, in Small Town, let's enjoy little Arthur's adventure... from meeting a pervert old man to befriend a mysterious ninja! No pairings for now, only brotherly love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : It's been awhile since the last time I wrote Hetalia fanfic (indeed, I haven't updated "The Nightfallers" and "EXILE") but this story keep bugging my mind, and after awhile I manage to finish this first chapter (I'm really not productive lately. Too absorbed into other fandoms). I'll try to update my two other Hetalia fanfictions as soon as possible...**

**Also, I don't know if anyone has posted the story similar to this, but if there was, feel free to tell me :D I'm not trying to copy their works. It is purely accidental.**

**A little note about this story, I imagine the setting of this story is a small town in Japan (like the one you see in Doraemon, Yotsuba&, and any other anime/manga similar to this), but it's really up to you though... :)**

**Disclaimer : Me no own this. Me make no profit. Try Russian Sushi! It's good! It's cheap!**

** Sorry for grammatical error and long Author's Note! On with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter : Little Arthur in Small Town**

* * *

There's no way in hell he would accept that! There was no way in hell Alfred F. Jones would accept that her mother brought a new brother for him. He would hate him! He didn't need another brother! Matthew was enough for him, right? His younger twin was enough. That was what Alfred thought as he pacing around the living room of their house. He was pretty pissed off with his mother. She was always busy with her so-called work as an actress to really care about her family, but now, she brought a new so-called brother for Alfred and Matthew.

"_It can be helped! His father was my newest husband before he died and left the boy with no one but me! As his mother, I have the responsibility to take care of my own son!"_

Alfred kept blamed his mother. She had married three times since she got divorced with her first husband (which by the way was Alfred and Matthew's father) and it made Alfred sick. Now, her ex-husband number three had died and left her only child alone in this world. Ms. Jones had no choice but to take care of the boy in her house in Small Town.

"Alfred, would please stop pacing around?" Matthew asked his twin as he was getting irritated by Alfred's behavior.

"There's no way I can stop! Aren't you worried, Matthew? Mom will bring that so-called son of her… I don't think I'd like him!" said Alfred.

"Mom said he is four years old and very lovable," said Matthew. "Isn't it sound nice to you?"

"No," said Alfred shortly.

Alfred was never the one who like new person entered his personal life. That brat would be bothersome to him. There was no way he could live in a house with a four years old boy running around and annoyed him with stupid question. He was supposed to enjoy his summer! Now he had to waste his time for babysitting a kid.

"Guys, I'm home!" the sound of their mother's voice caused the twin to run quickly to the door. Ms. Jones stood there, looking as good as always with a smile on her face. Alfred looked around as he found a small figure was hiding behind his mother's legs. He couldn't see the face, but all he could see was messy light-blond hair and a pair of forest-green eyes.

"Is that him?" asked Matthew as he smiled.

"Ah, yes… boys, this is Arthur, your younger brother," said their mother. The woman ushered the young boy to his new older brothers. "Come on, Arthur… Don't be shy. These are your new brothers, Alfred and Matthew."

Matthew chuckled lightly as the little boy tried to hide away from them behind their mother. Ms. Jones smiled as she pulled the young boy lightly to meet his new brothers. Now, Matthew could clearly see the young boy. Indeed, he had a pair of forest-green eyes, cute heart-shaped face and (what got his attention at first) a humongous eyebrows. But instead of made him looking bad, it only emphasized the rich green eyes and his pale complexion. There were no words that could describe the cuteness of this little boy in front of him.

"Hi, Arthur," Matthew greeted him. "I'm Matthew and this is Alfred. We're your brothers!"

* * *

The boy was a nuisance! That was what Alfred thought after a few days Arthur was in their house. The boy was now quite attached to Matthew as he followed the quiet blond everywhere. Mother had left for her job, and Matthew already took the role to take care of his siblings. Alfred kept growling at the boy when he came near, which would cause Arthur to yelp and running to Matthew.

Attention-seeker!

That was the conclusion. It made Alfred hate the boy even more. Those fake tears clearly made Matthew would do anything the boy wanted him to do. But Alfred would not fall for that! He would not fall for such a cheap trick like that.

Just like right now, the boy was watching TV, one of those stupid shows for kids. Alfred sighed as he plopped down to the couch and grabbed the remote. Casually, he changed the channel into some movies which caused Arthur quickly turned around.

"Big Brother… I want to watch Barney…" said Arthur softly.

"No. That show's stupid. I want to watch this," said Alfred. "Go play somewhere else. You are bothering me."

"I'm sorry…" Arthur mumbled as he grabbed his toys and left the room. Alfred didn't bother with him anymore as he continued to watch the movie.

* * *

His next encounter with Arthur was when the boy was drawing. Matthew was in the kitchen as he prepared the dinner for them. Arthur was sat quietly with his crayons and a piece of paper he found lying around. Lately, he realized how upset his "Big Brother Alfred" lately. Arthur, being a nice boy he was, decided to cheer him up by drawing a picture of three of them. He was so happy, that he hoped Alfred would smile and ruffled his hair… maybe praise him a little.

Arthur smiled as he took the yellow crayons and started to color Alfred's hair.

"Hey, Mattie, did you see the letter from Gilbert? He promised me he'd write something as soon as he is in Berlin…" Alfred walked quickly into the kitchen.

"I don't know, Alfred… Maybe in the living room?" said Matthew.

"Damn. I only opened it and haven't got a chance to read it!" He paced to the living room and started to search for his letter, ignoring his little brother who was busy with his work.

He couldn't find it! Damn. He was looking around when something caught his attention.

"What the hell did you think you're doing?!"

Alfred snapped as he grabbed Arthur's paper from him, caused the red crayons scratch and ruined the whole picture. Alfred looked at the paper as he recognized the familiar hand-writing covered with the crayons.

"Why are you messing with my things?! Now I can't read the letter! Do you have to be that stupid? How could you not know that this paper might be important?!" Alfred yelled at his little brother in anger. Damn this brat! "You're nothing but a nuisance here! I don't want a brother like you!"

Alfred didn't notice the tears that welled up in the little boy's ayes. He didn't notice the trembling body in front of him. He didn't notice the way Arthur gave his best not to cry. Alfred crumpled the letter before he threw it at Arthur and left the living room furiously into his room. Matthew, who was quickly came because of the commotion found Arthur sat silently with the tears flowing freely on his cheeks.

Matthew hugged the boy to comfort him as he looked at the crumpled paper in front of Arthur. Alfred had been unreasonable this time. And Matthew knew he had to take care of him.

* * *

Arthur was already fell asleep after tired of crying. It was nine o'clock at night when Matthew decided to come to his twin's room. He knocked the door lightly before he opened it and stepped into the darkened room. As usual, Alfred sat in front of his computer as he chatted with a few of his friends.

"Al, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Matthew.

"Wait…" he typed on the keyboard before turned around and faced Matthew. "Well? What're you going to talk about?"

"It's about Arthur."

"I hate him," said Alfred coldly. "Acting all innocent just to get people's attention… I hate that kind of kid."

"But you shouldn't just snapped out at him like that," said Matthew.

"He's messing with my things."

"Basically it's your fault to leave things all over the place. Arthur didn't understand what's so important with that piece of paper," said Matthew. "Do you know he's been afraid for awhile that you might hate him?"

"Well, I _am_."

"Well, I'll say it to you," said Matthew. "He only wanted to make you happy. Lately, you've been angry for no apparent reason. Arthur only wanted to cheer you up."

"By being annoying?"

Matthew sighed as he handed a slightly crumpled piece of paper. From the look of it, it seemed like Matthew tried his best to iron the paper. On that paper, there were pictures. A well drawn picture of three figures with blond hair. Two of them were taller, with glasses and the one in the middle was small, with thick eyebrows and green eyes. It was quite a draw actually, but unfortunately the red crayon seemed have smeared the smile on the small figures. What made Alfred interested was the fact that three of them were holding hands with happy smile on their face.

"Do you understand now?" asked Matthew. "You don't know his reason, yet, you practically told him that you hated him. You've hurt him, Alfred." There was a pregnant silence before Matthew continued. "Arthur was crying because of you… And I don't know if I can forgive you for making him cried like that. Good night, Alfred."

With those cold words, Matthew walked out of Alfred's bedroom and shut the door. Alfred only stared at the paper in his hand with a small pout on his face.

"How am I supposed to know that?" he mumbled to himself as put the drawing on his table and threw himself on the bed. How was he supposed to know?

* * *

"Arthur? Are you awake?" Matthew opened Arthur's bedroom door softly. He smiled as he saw the boy was sleeping soundly on his bed. Arthur's face was a bit puffy from his crying last night, but other than that, the boy looked like usual. "Arthur?"

The boy opened his eyes slowly and blinked for awhile to regain his consciousness. Matthew smiled as he patted down Arthur's head.

"Shall we eat the breakfast now?" asked Matthew. Arthur nodded slowly and followed Matthew to the kitchen downstairs. Matthew prepared the pancakes for them while Arthur went to the fridge. But he suddenly stopped when he saw something on the fridge's door.

"Big Brother Matthew!" he called. Arthur took a paper from the fridge door and showed it to Matthew. "It's finished!" Arthur showed the picture of three of them. It was clearly done better, as the smeared of red crayon had been covered nicely and some details had been added.

"Took me sometime to clear it up…" Alfred appeared from the kitchen door, looked rather tired and sleepy.

"Big Brother Al…!" Arthur laughed as he launched himself at Alfred which caught him easily in his arms. But suddenly, Arthur remembered Alfred's words from yesterday and quickly unlatched himself from Alfred and took a few steps back with the sad expression on his face.

Alfred sighed as he took the boys hands in his and looked into those forest green eyes. Alfred observed the face in front of him as he took a note of how adorable this boy in front of him looked like, and he was wondering why he couldn't see it before.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I didn't mean to say those bad things to you," said Alfred softly. "I… I don't hate you."

"I'm sorry too… I was messing up with your things without permission…" said Arthur.

"No… It's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have leaved it around just like that," said Alfred. He smiled as he patted Arthur's head lightly. "Will you forgive me?"

Arthur nodded. Alfred smiled brightly.

"Now, do I get a hug?" he asked.

Arthur laughed and he hugged his brother tightly. Matthew watched the scene in silence. And now, Arthur's life in Small Town had begun.

* * *

**A/N : So, what do you think? Should I continue this, or just leave it end like this? It's really up to you... Drop a review to tell me what do you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lookie! An update! I manage to write this one finally! I hope this is good.**

**Disclaimer : See previous chapter.**

**Warning : Extreme brotherly love and Kiku was acting weird around our little Arthur...**

**On with the story! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Of a Young Ninja and a Brother's Love**

* * *

"Neighbor?" small Arthur asked as he looked at his two older brothers. Alfred and Matthew both nodded and smiled at the little boy in front of them.

"You haven't met any of them, right?" asked Matthew. "We can go to Yao's place next door, and you can meet his younger brother. He's about the same age as you."

"Yup. Kiku can be a good friend to you!" said Alfred as he smiled and hugged his younger brother. "Artie… You just too cute! Actually, I want to keep you in the house for me and Mattie only… but… but… he insists that you should spread your cute-ness to everyone… If only I could keep you here with me forever… just three of us…"

"Alfred, do you realized how creepy was that sound?" asked Matthew.

Alfred pouted at his younger twin. Arthur scooted at his older brother and gave him a hug to cheer him up. Alfred blushed and smiled at his little brother and hugged him back. Matthew only smiled at this. He couldn't believe that a few days ago, Alfred would always glare at his little brother and hated him. Right now, Alfred seemed like he had an acute brother complex for his youngest brother.

"Please don't be sad, big brother Al…" said Arthur. "I love big brother Al the best!"

"Eh? You don't love me?" asked Matthew teasingly.

"I love big brother Matthew too!" said Arthur as he stood up and hugged Matthew.

* * *

"So… this is Arthur?" Wang Yao asked as he looked at the cute little blond guy in front of him. He had the cutest forest-green eyes, lovely face and those thick eyebrows… Somehow it suited him well. "So cuuuuttteeee!" he suddenly hugged Arthur, causing the boy and Alfred shocked.

"G-get away from him!" Alfred yelled as he tried to pry Yao's hands from his youngest brother.

"Aiya~! I don't want to!"

Matthew tried to hold Alfred down from beating up Yao as soon as he released Arthur. Arthur was now really scared at the Chinese man so he kept hiding behind Matthew's legs. After things calmed down, they stepped into Wang's residence where four other children (more like teenagers) was there. There was a quiet boy who sat in the corner reading a book. A slightly younger girl and an obnoxious (if not hyper-active) boy were chatting loudly about something on the magazine and a boy at Arthur's age were drawing on the couch.

Actually, there were only three Wang's siblings. The other two are Yao's cousins.

"I'm sorry, it's such a mess. My Mother is out of town these two days…" said Yao. "Let me introduce you…" Yao pointed at the quiet boy in the corner, "That's Leon. He's now in junior high-school. The girl over there was my sister, Mei, she's in elementary school, along with my cousin here. His name is Im Yong-Soo. And this is Honda Kiku, my other cousin." Yao turned to his siblings and said, "Guys, this is Arthur. He's the younger brother of Alfred and Matthew."

Kiku looked up from his drawing to see the people in front of him. He recognized them as Al-niichan and Matthew-niichan, but he didn't recognize the boy with them. Kiku stared at those soft golden locks, and those forest green eyes when suddenly…

"Get away from my little brother!"

In a few seconds, Kiku was already hugging Arthur with the same blank expression on his face. The other Wang's residence inhabitants greeted the little boy with a bright smile on their face. Yong-Soo even tried to claim the boy, but Kiku managed to stop the older boy. He stood there protectively as he shielded Arthur from the others.

"Get away from my little brother!" Alfred finally managed to pry the young boy Arthur. He stood in front of Kiku while glared dagger to the boy. Kiku was throwing the same intense glare at Alfred. They were clearly could see some sparks of battle between their glare as Arthur stood in the middle. Matthew sighed and picked up the boy.

"Now, Arthur… What do you want for lunch?" asked Matthew as he walked into the house. "Can I borrow your kitchen, Yao? We can cook the lunch together."

"Ah, sure! Why not?" said Yao. "I can make a good fried rice for you, Arthur!"

Three of them left the front door while Alfred and Kiku were still in their glaring contest. The other Wang's siblings followed their brother to the kitchen while playing with Arthur.

* * *

"Do you like Yao's family?" asked Matthew as he, Arthur and Alfred sat together on the couch and watched movies on the television. Arthur nodded from his place on Alfred's lap (the older brother insisted to take Arthur on his lap and hugged the boy closed (he still pouting from his interrupted battle with Kiku this afternoon).

"Yes! They're so nice. Kiku-kun even gave me his chocolate cup cake…" Arthur smiled.

"Hee? Kiku-chan usually so stingy to share his cup cakes…" said Matthew. "He must be really like you." Matthew had fun as he watched the change on Alfred's expression. He decided to push him further. "Do you like Kiku-chan?"

"Hm!" Arthur nodded eagerly (and almost hit Alfred on that), "Kiku-kun is so nice. I like him."

"Good," said Matthew. He ruffled Arthur's hair. They continued to watch the television when Arthur yawned.

"Arthur, are you tired now? Let's prepare to sleep, okay?" said Matthew. He picked Arthur up and went to the bathroom. Helped the boy brushing his teeth and change Arthur's clothes into pajamas. Arthur soon fell asleep when he was lying on the bed and closed his eyes. Matthew turned off the light and went back to the living room where Alfred was still on the couch, staring blankly at the TV.

"Is he asleep already?" Alfred asked.

"Yes," said Matthew as he took a seat next to Alfred. "You've been awfully quiet after we got back from Yao's house. Something's bothering you?"

Alfred didn't say anything as he leant further into the couch. He didn't interested on the movie anymore.

"I never know how it is to have a little brother," said Alfred. "It is different. With you, you're my twin. We never care about who is the big brother or that kind of things. But now, I suddenly have a little brother, and I have the responsibility I never think of before."

"Then do you only love him because you think he's your responsibility now?" asked Matthew.

"He's more than that," said Alfred as he smiled. "It is like when I protect you from those bullies back then when we're in elementary school. Right now, I love him and I always wanted to protect him. I want to be the one he looks up to, and the one to always stay by his side. Is it weird, Mattie, that I felt irritated when Kiku suddenly came and tried to take him away from me?"

Matthew let out a chuckle as he patted Alfred's head softly.

"I can't even imagine how much you hated Arthur when he came a few days ago," said Matthew. "Back then, all I wanted to do was to hurt you so much because you make Arthur cried." Matthew looked up to the ceiling and smiled. "Guess now he has us wrapped around his little fingers, right? We're screwed up."

"I don't mind. As long as he's happy," said Alfred. "And I'll definitely kill Kiku if he tried to lay his hand on my cute little Artie again."

"Alfred, you do realize you're talking about a four years old boy, right?"

* * *

"Kiku-kun?" Arthur peered slightly to the black haired boy that stood on the front gate of his house.

"Arthur-chan… D-do you want to play?" asked Kiku.

"Sure!" Arthur smiled. "Big brother Matthew and big brother Al are not home yet. We can play inside."

Kiku nodded as he followed the boy into the house. He knew the Jones' residence very well since Yao would usually brought him here along with his siblings when he wanted to do his homework and their mother wasn't home. They went to the living room where Arthur had all his plushies and his toys.

They played a little when Kiku spotted a paper and Arthur's crayons.

"Arthur-chan, may I use that?" he asked Arthur.

"Sure! Kiku-kun likes to draw?"

"Yes," said Kiku. He took one of the crayons and started to draw. Arthur watched him in awe as he looked at the shape that already forming on the white paper. Arthur was very excited while Kiku smiled as he saw Arthur's smile.

"Kiku-kun is good at this!" said Arthur. "It looks so good…"

"Thank you, Arthur-chan," said Kiku as he finished. They were two figures on the paper, one was with the dark hair and one was blond. "Do you want to know a secret, Arthur-chan?"

"What is it?" asked Arthur.

"I'm actually…" Kiku whispered, "…a Ninja!" he ended it dramatically.

"Ninja?"

"Yes!"

"What's a ninja?"

"They are people who work secretly to protect other people," said Kiku. "They're very strong people!"

"Really? It sounds great! I don't know that Kiku-kun is protecting someone!" Arthur said in awe.

"Actually, I'm still in training to protect this town from evil."

"Can I be a ninja too?"

Kiku looked thoughtful for awhile before he shook his head.

"You can't."

"Eeh? Why?" Arthur asked, he was very disappointed.

"Because rather than protecting the town, Arthur-chan better be protected by me," said Kiku. "You can rely on me!"

Suddenly, there were a knock from the front door. Matthew and Alfred stepped inside as they saw another pairs of small shoes. They didn't surprise when they found Kiku was playing with Arthur. Matthew went to the kitchen to prepare their lunch, while Alfred went to the couch and kept an eye on Kiku if he did anything suspicious being done to his cute Artie.

"Don't you think we have to make an oath to each other?" asked Kiku.

_An… what?_ Alfred's ears perked up.

"That would be nice!" said Arthur.

_What would be 'nice'?_ Alfred tried to understand the conversation. He looked at Kiku, and saw the boy now kneeled down in front of Arthur.

"Will you, Arthur-chan, will you let me protect you from any danger, to cherish you in sickness and in health, to be by your side for the rest of my life? Will you let me be your shield and your sword, to be able to protect Arthur-chan from any harm?"

_Wait… why does it sound like wedding vow…? How can this four years old brat know anything about those words?!_ Alfred looked at Arthur's smiling face and he dreaded at what Arthur would say after this.

"I will."

_NOOOOOO!_

"Artie! You're too young for this! Don't let him tricked you!" Alfred already jumped off of the couch to hug his little brother. "I'm opposing this!"

"Big brother Al?" Arthur asked softly as he tried to understand the situation.

"Arthur, don't leave me!" Alfred already cried as he kept hugging the young boy close. "Please, don't let that brat take you away from me!"

"But Kiku-kun didn't do anything wrong. He made a picture, look!" said Arthur.

Alfred looked at the picture that Arthur showed to him when he recognized something odd about the picture. From the first glance, he'd only saw it as the picture of Kiku and Arthur. But when you looked at it further, you'll see they wore somekind of tuxedo, with Kiku's being black and Arthur's being white. And if he wasn't mistaken, the white blocks looking thing… it looked like wedding cake and the setting… _no_…

He looked up at Kiku, and saw that smug on his face. _My win_. It was clearly written on Kiku's smile.

"And you know… Kiku-kun said he is a ninja and he will protect me! Big brother Al? Big brother? Do you hear me?" Arthur kept rambling and he didn't realize that Alfred didn't hear him anymore.

Suddenly, Alfred stood up and walked to the kitchen. Arthur gave him a questioning look, but Alfred ignored the boy. Kiku was there, beside Arthur as he was happy for his victory this time.

"Alfred? What's with the commotion?" Matthew asked as Alfred rummaged through the kitchen cabinets mumbling things. "Alfred?"

"_Kill him… I'll kill him… I'll kill him…_" Alfred pulled out the biggest knife he could find and walked back to the living room.

"A-Alfred? What are you doing with the knife?!" Matthew ran after Alfred who waked straight to Kiku who was chatting happily with Arthur.

"_I'll kill him…! No one took my little Arthur away from me…!_" Alfred shouted.

"Alfred, stop it!" Matthew tried to hold down Alfred's hand.

"Don't you dare to take him away from me! Give me my Arthur back!"

After that, Matthew had to take Kiku home, and Alfred refused to let Arthur go from his hug. Arthur, being annoyed because Alfred made Kiku (which was now his new best friend) left earlier than he thought, refused to talk to Alfred. But Alfred didn't care. As long as he had his little brother, he was happy.

* * *

**A/N : That's it for now. Please, review would be loved!**


End file.
